Mnecraft UltraHardcore
by Robles98
Summary: 7 Teams. 4 people per team. Only 1 team lives. But there is a twist. Take some damage and you can't regenerate it back, you'll need a golden apple. Who is going to be the victor? HotNSpicy? Nexus? Tboners? Find Out !
1. Chapter 1: The Teams

The teams of this UHC Season 5

1. NexusV.2

BajanCanadian

ASF Jerome

PeteZahHutt

Turqmelon

2. HotNSpicy v5

Woofless

TBNRfrags

Vikkstar123

CraftBattleDuty

3. TBONERS 2.0

TBNRfrags

ChocoTheChocobo

RealTBNRkenWorth

Bodil40

4. Ninjas and a Melon

xrpmx13

AshleyMarieeGaming

Bashur

Palmerater

5. ButterBoys

SkythekidRS

Logdotzip

TrueMU

MunchingBrotato

6. IceCreamFTW

NoahCraftFTW

AciDicBliTzz

LegendxTaz

7. #TryHards

TheFamousFilms

Vasehh

SteelxSaint

HughMurrell

Only 1 team can live!


	2. Chapter 2: The Games Begin

_BajanCanadian's POV_

"Hey what's going on doods its Mitch, or BajanCanadian, here back with another season of UHC and its season 5! I'm joined by team Pete, Jerome, and Turq, and we are going to be going for back to back wins for TeamNexus." "Except I'm not a champ, because I didn't play last season as I couldn't make it", Jerome says. "And if you don't know what UHC is well it's basically a gamemode where you can only regen health by using Golden Apples or regen potions", Pete says. I start grabbing oak wood, hoping to get a good start by getting maybe a couple apples. "We also have a new border system where it will shrink in half every hour, also if you're close to the border it won't spam you" Turq adds in.

I see something red on the floor and walk up to it. "Guys I got an apple". "Nice Mitch, TeamNexus v.2 is already ahead of the games biggums", Jeromes says. "Guys I'm going to kill all these cows, you guys stay on apple duty, we have to get the most out of daytime", Pete says. "No problem as I just got an apple" Turq says.

I get a whole 2 stacks worth of wood plus another apple. I make a wooden pickaxe so I can get started on mining in a nearby cave. I press TAB to see how my opponents are doing. "Haha, guys SteelSaint is already on 14 health", I say. I type in chat

_TeamNexusV.2 BajanCanadian:__Nice health Dan!_

_#TryHards SteelxSaint:__Creeper 3_

"Wow guys for once I'm not the worst at this game", Jerome says. "Guys I am already in diamond level!" Pete says. Let the Games begin, I think!

_45 minutes in._

_NoahCraftFTW's POV_

"Okay guys we all have full iron I say we resurface so we can find some apples and a new cave system" I say. We get our way back up to the surface very quickly. "I say we go this way" Justin says. We head in the direction he said. "Wait guys wait, I see a nametag underground" says Taz. I start looking at the area Taz says and can too see the nametag. "Crouch, Crouch" says. We slowly creep closer to the nametag. "Anyone see the name" says. "I think its Famous Films" Justin says. "Let's get them" I say. Things are about to get interesting, I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: TryHards vs IceCreamFTW

_53 Minutes in_

_TheFamousFilms's POV_

"Okay guys now all we need are diamonds and we will be set" I say. I look around the cave some more. I'm at Y 11, so I am in diamond territory. But sadly no diamonds after a minute of looking. "Guys I think I'm going to make the anvil now- crap crap guys its Noahcraft and his team, run!" Vasehh says. Me and Dan start running up our cave trying to escape. I get a ways ahead of Dan as he messed up his parkour. "Noooo" Dan yells. _SteelxSaint hit the ground too hard. _"Dang it guys I slipped, but you should fight them!" Dan says. I turn around and see Justin. "Alright guys fight mode" I say. "Okay I'll take Noah" Vaseeh says. I get to Justin and start smacking him. I get 2 hits off and then he gets knockbacked and takes a bit of fall damage. He starts to run but I chase and get 2 hits off. _AciDicBliTzz was killed by TheFamousFilms. _"Got one!" I say. "Save me from Taz" Hugh says. I sprint over to him and fight him. LegendxTaz was slain by TheFamousFilms. I get down to 3 and a half hearts after that fight. We have to run. But straight ahead is Noah.

_NoahCraftFTW's POV_

"Awww , get him Noah he has to be low" Taz says. I run over to Famous Films. I smack him once and he smacks me once. He turns to run but I get him. _TheFamousFilms was slain by NoahCraftFTW._ "Yes! GG Noah" Taz says. "Alright Noah, I'm getting the last one" Playstation says. _HughMurrell was killed by ._ "Oh man that's was close. I have 1 and a half hearts." He says. I place some torches as it was a bit dark in the cave. Then I grab some of the gear that they dropped. Noting was enchanted but they did 6 gold on them. I sprint to , and am lighting up the cave as I go. I place a torch and light up where he is and see the green enemy creeping up behind him." behind you!" I say. Too late. blew up. "Aw dammit, did a creeper really get me? That's unfortunate. Well good luck to you Noah. And to my viewers sorry how it ended but we still got a fight in. So I'll leave you to it Noah" Playstation says. "Aw man well I will talk to you later" I say. Sad face. I'm a one man team now.


End file.
